


[Podfic] An Average Morning at 221B

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Skeletons series - flawedamythyst [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John wakes up to find a corpse having an argument with The British Government in his sitting room, watched by a skeleton in a burqa. Just another a normal day, then.





	[Podfic] An Average Morning at 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Average Morning at 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652245) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> The final part of this series will begin posting in a few months (the chapters are rather lengthy and I'll need to wait until I have a few free weekends to get them recorded/edited). Thanks again to flawedamythyst for permission to record and to all of you for listening! ♡ CS

 

Length: 16:39

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q9zfkc3izv4vyyb/An+Average+Morning+at+221B+by+flawedamythyst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aoysc5dlwl817za/An+Average+Morning+at+221B+by+flawedamythyst.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/an-average-morning-at-221b-by-flawedamythyst))

Pre/Post Music - [Danse Macabre (guitar cover by Jon Visser)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SZTZ9BY1ow) \- Camille Saint-Saëns

 


End file.
